


We don't have much, but I love you

by Drkaihusky



Series: The marshfield mattress [1]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Max and Kate manage to get their own appartment. They're nearly broke, but this is a new beginning...But Kate's mom misunderstood.





	We don't have much, but I love you

Kate rolled her eyes as Max slowly unlocked their appartment. She opened the door and turned to Kate.

'What?' Kate asked, with a slight blushy grin.

Max gave a sly smirk and grabbed her off her feet. Kate let out a squeak.

'Carefull!' 

Max carried her inside. She let out a happy sigh.

'My princess, we have arrived at our castle of love...' Max wiggled her eyebrows.

Kate looked at her and snorted. She kissed Max sweetly.

'Weirdo.'

Max let her down and grinned.

'You love me.' She winked.

They started carrying their boxes inside. There wasn't a lot of furniture. There was a kitchen and a kitchen table, one chair and some cupboards. Max had sent Chloe to pick them up a matress to sleep on. Kate checked the bathroom. Phew. There was a shower and a working toilet. She stacked their toiletteries in the bathroom cupboard. Max entered.

'Gotta pee quick, Chloes here with that matress!' She blurted as she lowered her pants.

Kate wasn't very used to being in the same room when someone used the toilet. Her parents had been very discreet about it and goodness, Kate had been afraid to poop with the door open when she was home alone for two days. She didn't mind being open with Max... It was nice. Even with weird things like this. Max flushed the toilet and zipped up har pants. She gave Kate a quick smooch and ran off. The matress was fucking heavy. There was no lift, so Max and Chloe had to drag the thing up to the second floor. And then they forced the thing through the door and let it drop loudly. Chloe and Max let themselves fall on the damn thing. Kate chuckled.

'You want a beer? We put some in the fridge earlier.'

Chloe shook her head.

'Nah, gotta drive home fast. Got plans with Rachel.'

Chloe bumped fists with Max and gave Kate a hug before she left. Kat sat down next to Max. Max immediately dragged her down. Kate snorted and kissed her. Max crawled on top of her.

'Did you lock the door?' She asked.

Kate fiddled with Max's hoodie.

'Yes, why?' She teased.

'Because, my lovely girl...' Max leaned down and kissed her.

'I want to do unholy things with you on this matress, if thats catches your interests.'

'Does it?' Kate teasingly said and bit on Max's ear.

The hoodie flew on the floor. Max unbuttoned Kate's shirt. 

'You are so beautiful, Kate.'

Kate blushed. Max touching her bare skin drove her wild. Her mother would faint if she knew what they were doing. Kate's sisters knew. About her loving Max Caulfield. Her dad probably suspected, but as long as she was doing what made her happy, he would be fine with anything. Her mother was living in this bubble. In her head, Kate would marry a fine man soon. She might probably even think Max was a guy, knowing her. Kate took Max's Tshirt off. She touched her skin. Max breathed out heavily at the touch. Kate placed kisses all on her upper body. Max managed to let her bun loose. Her hair fell down around her face. She flipped them around.

 

Max had set up her old TV. Only so they could watch some weird movie. They snuggled together on the matress. After quite some time, her phone beeped. Kate checked her phond. A text from her mom.

_Hey Katie!_

_I hope everything went well and that you two are settling in well!_

_Your dad and I are dying to meet your mysterious boyfriend!_

_Hopefully we can meet up soon._

_Love, mom._

Kate stared. 

'You're doing it again.' Max mumbled.

'Doing what?'

'You're frowning... Is it your mom again?'

Kate sighed.

'She thinks I live here with a mysterious boyfriend.'

Max snorted.

'Well, that's partially true...'

Kate rolled her eyes and kissed her nose. Her dad texted her now.

_Kate,_

_I know you're dating a girl._

_It's fine, but your mother is being weird._

_Help me..._

Max read along over her shoulder and laughed.

'You totally take after your dad!'

Kate fake-slapped Max on her arm.

'I can't wait to see her face, though...'

Max gave her a funny look.

'I mean... To burst her ridiculous bubble... I'm not her perfect little dress up doll.'

'Look at you, you rebel. I'm proud.' 

'Stop joking!'

Max kissed her.

'I love you, Kate.'

Kate hit her with a pillow.

 

'We can invite them at the diner this weekend.' Max offered.

'Ah, true.'

Kate texted her mom. She gave Max a kiss. Max continued to wash the dishes.

'She'll be there! Thanks, love.'

'Anytime, babe.' Max

'Babe? It's babe now, huh.' Kate teased.

Max flushed. She threw water at her.

'I was distracted!'

Kate laughed as she ducked. God, they were broke, but this was the life...


End file.
